The Necklace
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Sofia brings her two moms closer together. One Shot.


Callie tried to prepare dinner quickly before Arizona came to pick up Sofia. She had gotten stuck in surgery and time was not on her side. It had been awhile since she had sat down with her little girl and she had planned to spend some quality time with her tonight. She carefully watched as Sofia played with a bunch of her toys on the living room floor. She seemed pretty content and Callie continued to work on something edible, quick and something would gain Sofia's stamp of approval.

Callie set the table and was ready to eat until there was a loud knock on her door. She looked at her watch and noticed she wasn't late but Arizona was early. She sighed as she pulled her apron off and tossed it on the counter.

"Momma," Sofia sat up from the floor and stared at the door.

"Yes, well your momma is early," Callie walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

"Hi," Arizona stood in the doorway as Callie tried not to notice how pretty she was.

"You're early," Callie said as she walked to the living room and started packing Sofia's bag.

"Yeah, my surgery didn't go well. We had to pack him and-" Arizona popped her head in the door and noticed the dinner and table setting, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you would have had dinner by now and...I'm sorry. I can come back?"

"Momma," Sofia walked over towards Arizona, who didn't move from her spot in the doorway.

"She's already seen you. I don't want there to be a fight. It's fine,"

Sofia stopped a few steps away from Arizona and her attention landed on something she had been carrying. The little girl fiddled with something in her hand as Callie walked to the door and handed Arizona the bag.

"What you got baby girl?" Arizona bent over as she tried to see what Sofia had been hiding, being careful not to step into the apartment.

Callie kneeled down next to her and pulled a shiny object out of the toddler's hand. Arizona pressed her hand to her chest when she realized that Callie was now holding her necklace. The necklace Callie had gotten her for Valentine's Day one year. Callie looked at it, a blank expression on her face, as she stood back up. She looked at Arizona and quickly back to the necklace. She suddenly felt the matching one that she was wearing becoming heavy on her chest.

"This is yours," Callie's voice was just above a whisper as she raised the necklace in the air and waited for Arizona to take it from her.

"Thanks," Arizona reached for the necklace, she felt the urge to shove it in her pocket and be done with it. But instead she found herself unclasping it and wrapping the chain around her neck. She tilted her head down as she struggled with the clasp in the back.

"Here," Callie took the necklace from Arizona and motioned for her to turn around.

Arizona hesitantly turned her back towards Callie and she closed her eyes as she could feel the space between them closing. Callie's arms rested on Arizona's shoulders as she raised the necklace over her head, allowing it to rest on her chest. Callie moved her hands behind Arizona, bringing the two ends of the necklace together and she took another step closer. Arizona could feel Callie's breath on her neck and her heart started to race as she realized how close they really were. Callie's fingertips brushed over Arizona's bare skin, sending goosebumps down her spine. She was hoping Callie would do something, make a move, anything. She was hopeful and afraid, something she had never really felt before. It was a sense of nervousness that shot through her bones and jolted her body.

Callie slowly dropped her hands to her sides. She stood there, for what seemed like forever, and inhaled the smell of Arizona's perfume. It sent butterflies to her stomach and she felt an ache in her chest as it dawned on her that this was the woman she married in front of her. The woman she had planned on waking up next to for the rest of her life and now they woke up in different beds in different places, wondering if the other person was thinking about them.

Arizona turned around to face Callie, they locked eyes for a moment before Callie took a step back into the apartment.

"Thank you," Arizona reached out her hand for Sofia to grab it.

Sofia stood in the doorway, holding her momma's hand, smiling as she watched her two moms smile at each other for the first time in a long time.


End file.
